Ever more refined methods are being employed in connection with thefts of motor vehicles. For example, a person monitors the wireless data communication between a driver of a motor vehicle and their motor vehicle while they unlock the motor vehicle, so that the person can clone the key or code. Another method is to replace electronic control units of a motor vehicle, such as an engine control unit of a motor vehicle, for instance. The motor vehicle can then be stolen with the aid of a special key. In order to prevent tracking, so-called GSM (“Global System for Mobile communication”) scramblers have been used, in order to prevent position-fixing, for example by GPS (“Global Positioning System”) data.
There is, therefore, a need to demonstrate ways that thefts of motor vehicles can be reliably prevented.